


Miraculous Heroes: Origins

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Miraculous Heroes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, POV Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: A percentage of the global population has special abilities. Most of them hide their powers, living ordinary lives. Others are just sneaky enough to get away without getting caught. Marinette and Félix will have try and help their friends deal with emerging powers. Behind the scenes, someone knows what they can do and wants their powers for themselves.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Miraculous Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902679
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Its feels awesome to finally start posting this story I have been working on for a couple of months now. Big shout out to [Angylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylle) who helped me figure out the plot and put up with my annoying obssession with this story lol :p
> 
> Enjoy!

Félix

Sixteen year old Félix was in the garden behind his mother’s mansion, sitting with his legs crossed in front of the small pond. A family of ducks swam by, not at all disturbed by Félix’s motionless silence as he meditated. He did this everyday in order to help keep the darkness contained inside of him, his mother always telling him to keep his emotions under control. If Félix could gain enough control over his inner darkness, he would be allowed to finally explore the outside world and meet real people. 

“You’re up early,” the soft, gentle voice of his mother interrupted his thoughts, causing Félix to open his eyes and turn around to face her as she walked over to him. “Sleep well?” she asked as she sat down next to him.

Félix nodded his head as he looked over to her, saying, “yeah, slept through the whole night without waking up once.” He gave her a joyful smile full of sunshine as he told her, “The nightmares haven’t returned for almost a week now.” He shuddered as he remembered  the dreams that had assaulted his sleep . He turned and locked his gaze to the family of baby ducklings swimming over to their mother.

“And it has been over three months since your last incident has happened,” she noted as she sat down next to him, taking a relaxed position to watch as the ducklings swarmed their mother. “I think it’s time we move on to the next phase.”

Félix frowned as he tried to understand what she meant. He asked her curious yet suspiciously, “The next phase? Like more tests with more people who don’t know about my power?”

“I think you are ready for the testing to stop and to put what you learned to practice in the city,” Amelie said as she smiled at her son, her eyes gleaming with pride and a hint of sadness. “You have grown strong enough to contain your powers. Maybe strong enough that you're ready to start being around other people. After careful consideration, I have decided to allow you to start going to school.”

Félix’s head jerked around to face her, his face twisted in a look of shock. He always thought he wouldn’t be allowed to leave until he was an adult or not even then. “Are you serious?” 

His mother gave him an understanding grin, a hint of amusement in her voice as she reassured him, “I am serious, Félix. You are enrolled in Collège Françoise Dupont starting this fall.”

Félix could feel himself grinning ear to ear as he looked back out at water, the ducklings disappearing into the reeds on the farside. As the last duckling hid from his sight, another question popped into his mind. “Will Chloé be there too?” he asked, eager to see his friend again. Félix hadn’t seen his friend since she left for New York with her mother two years ago, except for the odd visit during holidays. But before she left though, Chloé had mentioned going to school at Collège Françoise Dupont. She described the school as pleasant, all the kids getting along and helping each other when needed.

His mother gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, Félix, but as far as I’ve heard, Chloé isn’t moving back to Paris anytime soon. But don’t worry, I’m sure you will make plenty of new friends once you are there. We have an appointment to meet the headmaster and take a tour of the school. I’m sure you will love it there, Chloé did after all.”

Félix frowned, “If Chloé loved it so much there, then why did she move to New York?”

His mother sighed, clearly not liking where the conversation was steering. “You know Chloé’s relationship with her father is strained. She left to live with her mother to get some time away from him, not the school. I’m sure you will enjoy it even if she isn’t there with you. There are always other students you can befriend, it would be good for you to develop social skills.”

Félix remained silent. He knew there were times where he would show up to the Bourgeois’ hotel and found Chloé having an argument with her father. She never talked about it with him, usually changing the subject as soon as possible. After that, Félix had never pressed her for answers, having his own secrets that he never shared with her that he needed to keep.

But if Chloé liked this school, then maybe going without her there by his side wouldn’t be so bad. After all, she had said that the school was full of nice kids, none of that teen drama that existed in TV dramas and Disney movies. Plus, this would allow him to finally get off the property and have the freedom to explore the outside world for the first time in years.

His mother stood up, motioning for Félix to follow her into the mansion, where the staff would, no doubt, already be serving breakfast. As he followed his mother inside, Félix wondered what other privileges he might be granted in addition to being able to go to school. He opened his mouth to ask her a question when she looked back at him and smiled. “Yes, you may also get your driver’s license. As much as I may hate the thing, I guess it would be a waste if you didn’t get to drive the motorcycle you spent all that time building in the garage. Perhaps for your next project, you can build a safer vehicle.” She muttered the last part under her breath, Félix barely able to hear her words of worry, causing him to sigh. Perhaps someday she will truly trust him to take care of himself.

  
  


Marinette

Dark clouds formed in the skies above Japan, blocking out the morning sunlight. Not that either Marinette or Kagami took time to notice it, both too focused on the sad moment that had finally arrived: it was time to say goodbye.

Marinette looked at her childhood friend sitting across from her through tear-filled eyes. The two friends were sitting on the couch they had brought up onto the roof of the apartment building Marinette’s family lived in. “I guess this is the last time we will be seeing each other for a while.”

Kagami nodded her head in reluctant agreement. Unlike Marinette, she had not shed any tears, having been schooled in the art of keeping her composure by her mother. Marinette could easily tell by Kagami’s frown that she was upset at the fact that Marinette would be leaving in a few minutes. “Are you sure you can’t stay? I am sure my mother will let you move into our place and we can even provide you with training to help you with your abilities,” her expression changed to one of pleading as she reached out and took one of Marinette’s hands in her own, squeezing it tightly.

Marinette sighed as she looked away and watched the dark clouds as they moved overhead. “I know you want to help me, but I need to find my own path with, whatever this ability of mine is.”

Kagami nodded her understanding as she turned to look at the approaching storm. “I can understand that, I just wish we learned about each other’s powers sooner. It would have been nice to have a friend to talk about with, even learning together would have been better.”

Marinette looked at Kagami with a confused expression as she asked, “Doesn’t your family have an entire handbook on learning to control your abilities and also a mentorship program?”

Kagami nodded again, still staring at the clouds. “Yes, it can be and has been very helpful for when your abilities first emerge. But my family is very strict and formal about our abilities, it is always treated as more of a burden than a gift. You have to constantly train, both physically and psychologically to the point you are bone tired.”

Marinette’s frown grew as she looked over her friend again. Kagami was definitely in peak physical condition, surpassing Marinette and the other kids their age. “Do you not get any breaks?”

Kagami shook her head, “No, my mother is very serious about the abilities in our family and only expects the best from us, anything less is completely unacceptable. She still says I am too emotional and need to work on controlling my emotions. She has me taking fencing now and also forces me to meditate two hours a day.” She gave Marinette a small conspiratol smile,”I’m actually supposed to be there right now, but I managed to convince Laurance to tell my mother that I am still meditating so I could come here to see you before you left.”

Marinette’s eyes widened in fear, “But won’t you be punished if she finds out you lied and are skipping out on your training? Didn’t she threaten to take away your free time if you lied to her to go out?” 

Kagami shrugged as if she couldn’t care less about what her mother thinks. “Most likely, but I rather face any punishment from her than miss my last chance to see you for what may be a very long time,” she reached inside of her pocket and pulled out a small black box with a little red ribbon holding it shut. “And I wouldn’t be able to give you this then and I would be extremely disappointed if you didn’t get it.”

Marinette stared at the box in surprise. “Kagami, you didn’t have to do this. I didn’t even get you a goodbye present…”

“You didn’t have to,” Kagami cut her off with a wide smile. “And this isn’t a goodbye present, it is a way for you to remember me until we meet each other again someday.” Kagami handed the box over to Marinette and eagerly waited for her to open it. 

Marinette took a deep breath and opened up the box, gasping at what she saw inside. It was a necklace, with two yellow lightning bolts shooting across each other inside of a black ring attached to a silver chain. Marinette held the necklace out in front of herself as she admired it. “Kagami, I... I don’t know what to say... I can’t take this!” she exclaimed as she tried to hand the necklace back to Kagami.

Kagami pushed Marinette’s hands closed around the necklace, reassuring her “You don’t have to say anything, just promise me you’ll always keep it with you.”

Marinette nodded in reluctant agreement slowly as she put on the necklace, “Okay, I promise.”

Before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by Marinette’s mother shouting up from the apartment below. “Marinette, everything is packed away, the taxi just arrived! We need to leave for the airport soon or we will miss our flight!”

“Okay, mama!” Marinette shouted back down to her mother, her frown returning as she realized they had no time left. As Marinette tried to find the words to say, Kagami suddenly lurched forward and caught her in a tight hug.

“Until I see you again, my friend,” Kagami choked out, her voice cracking.   
  
Marinette sniffled and hugged Kagami back, squeezing her tightly. “I’ll miss you.” High above them, a loud thunder boomed across the sky as rain started to drip down.

A few moments later, Marinette let go of Kagami and went down the stairs to meet her parents in the now empty apartment. Sabine hugged her daughter tightly. “Come on, sweetheart. A whole new adventure awaits us in Paris.”

Marinette shrugged as she let herself be guided out into the elevator by her parents. “I don’t know... I’m being forced to leave everything behind to go to a place I have never been to before with people I don’t know.”

“We know, sweetheart,” Sabine said as she brushed her daughter’s hair gently. “But we promise you will love Paris, it’s your father’s hometown and he’s going to show us all the sites, right dear?”

Marinette remembered when she was little, frowning as she looked at both of her parents confused after they had first told her places of birth. “Wait, dad is from Paris?” she had asked then.

Tom beamed as he pulled both of them close to him. “Of course! I’m from France while your mother is from China. We both moved here for the cooking course and have been inseparable ever since.Me and your mother were going to move back to Paris after we got married, but then you came along so we set down roots here until a time came that we could try to make the shift again.”

Back in the present, Marinette let a small smile crack through at the memory. “I guess it would be interesting to see where dad grew up, but where will we live?”

“We purchased a restaurant in the neighborhood he grew up in and it has an apartment built on top of it. Everything we need is waiting for us there so we can get it up and running as soon as possible,” Sabine told her with a wide grin as the elevator let them out on the ground floor and they headed to the waiting taxi. “You will even get your own room and a terrace where you can grow your plants on.”

Marinette’s smile grew a little wider. “That would be nice. Paris sounds exciting.” She climbed into the taxi, looking back at the building. A lone girl stood on the roof watching the taxi leave, the rain now pouring down. Once the van was out of sight, a bolt of yellow lightning cracked across the sky.

  
  


Alya

Blogging about the possibilities of real life superheroes was one of Alya’s favourite past times. Her blog only had just over a hundred followers, but it still excited her to share ideas and chat with all of them. Her favourite spot to write her posts and reply to commenters was a small but cozy cafe near her high school, where the drinks were always amazing and the WiFi signal good enough to satisfy her needs.

Most days at the cafe went by with no significant events happening. But today, the peace was interrupted by Lila Rossi and her posse. They occupied a booth two rows down from where Alya was sitting, their conversation mostly drowned out by the sounds filling the cafe. Alya remained focused on writing her next update until something Lila was saying caught her attention, “I heard a rumor that Félix Graham de Vanily is going to be attending our school.” The other two girls giggled as Lila layed out her plan. “Once I give him the razzle and dazzle, he’ll be begging me to be his girlfriend and I’ll have him wrapped around my little finger.. And with him by my side, I will be the most popular and everyone will worship us.”

Alya quickly stood up and marched over to the group of snickering girls with determination in her step. She pointed her finger at Lila accusingly, blurting out, “I overheard what you said and I’m gonna make sure everyone hears about what you three are scheming.”

Lila, Rose and Juleka looked at each other, then burst out laughing, much to Alya’s frustration. “Oh Alya,” Lila said sweetly. “Do you really think anyone will believe you over us? If you so much as attempt to expose us, we can end your whole social life with a click of our fingers, including your pathetic little blog.”

Alya attempted to retort, but found herself at a loss for words, feeling like a fool standing there silently. Lila rolled her eyes and got out of the booth, motioning for Rose and Juleka to follow her out. With a wink from Rose, Juleka reached over as they passed the booth Alya was sitting in and shoved her laptop off the table. It broke as it hit the ground, shattered pieces of glass flying everywhere as Alya stood frozen in shock.

Juleka smirked and said, “Oopsies.” The trio cackled again and left the cafe, leaving Alya sobbing on the floor as she tried to pick up the countless pieces of her most prized possession. That’s when she saw him sitting in the very back of the cafe. Nino watched with a hint of sympathy in his eyes as he raised the volume on his music to max, drowning out all the noise around him as he looked down.


	2. New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalil has something to share with Alix. Marinette and Félix continue to explore their new environments and freedoms. Lila strikes first.

Alix

Alix was chilling in her room, watching sports on her laptop, when her overexcited brother burst into her room. “Alix!” Jalil exclaimed, ignoring the annoyed expression on her face. "I believe I just had a major breakthrough!"

Alix glared at Jalil, closing her laptop as she set it down next to herself on the bed. "The only breakthrough you had is through the privacy rule. Can you please just start knocking before you enter?" she said, gesturing towards the door. "I swear, one of these days you’re going to burst in on me changing."

Her words seemed to go in one ear and out the other, Jalil not even nodding in acknowledgement. He placed his binder of research on her desk and opened it up. Shifting through some of the papers, Jalil pulled out two photos and showed them to Alix. "This is the Norse god pantheon," he said, indicating the photo in his right hand.

Alix sighed and leaned forward to take a look. "You mean like Thor from the marvel movies?" 

Jalil nodded, "Sort of, yes. And this is the Greek pantheon." He indicated the other photo, Zeus surrounded by other figures from greek mythology.

Alix instantly sat up straight eagerly, “Like the Olympian guys from Percy Jackson?” 

Jalil gave her a small grin, “Sort of like Percy Jackson. Now legends have us believe that each culture believes that only one pantheon could have ever existed at one time, that their gods are the only gods," he pulled out another sheet of paper with a protective screen around it, showing it to Alix as he continued. “But from what I have been able to translate from this old scroll, they not only may have existed at the same time, but have even interacted with each other on behalf of their respective cultures. The story I have been translating describes a battle between Thor and Poseidon,” Jalil pointed Poseidon out to Alix in the photo he had set down next to her.

Alix frowned again as she pressed her eyebrows together in concentration. “Wait isn’t this the fish guy?”

“He is the god of the sea, storms, earthquakes and horses,” Jalil explained patiently. “It doesn’t say why they were fighting though.”

Alix nodded as she looked back at the picture of the greek pantheon. “Who is this guy?” she asked, pointing at the one wielding a wicked broadsword and wearing a helmet concealing his face.

Jalil took a look at the god Alix was pointing at. “That is Ares, the god of war. His power comes from all the conflict in the world. The more conflict, the stronger he gets. He is said to have a large number of abilities, making him extremely dangerous in times of war.”

Alix nodded her head, “So what does this mean? That they really existed at the same time and interacted with each other?”

Jalil nodded, “That’s what I have been able to find proof of so far. I have a theory that these so-called gods are actually just normal people, just with super powers.”

“You mean like superheroes?” Alix asked, taking a closer look at the photo. 

“Not exactly,” Jalil said, running a hand through his hair. “They may have used their powers to rule and protect their respective cultures.”

“You mean like enslavement?” Alix said, narrowing her eyes at Jalil.

He nodded his head slowly. “In some cases, that was what was mostly likely going on. But there is also a chance the people willingly followed them in admiration of their power and the safety that power could bring them.” Jalil folded his hands and rubbed his thumbs against each other nervously. “There are a few more scrolls like this one I have here, but dad won’t let me near it. He says it’s too expensive for me to be tampering with. If you were willing to help me, maybe I could-”

“No,” Alix cut him off sharply, starting to feel angry at him for trying to get her caught in his web.. “I am not going to get caught up in another one of your schemes once again, especially not after what happened last time.”

Jalil held his hands up defensively, “Look, I promise you won’t get in trouble this time, I just need you to-”

“I said no! Now get out of my room!” Alix shouted at him, now completely pissed off. Jalil quickly grabbed his papers and left the room, knowing that his sister yelling was just a prelude to her getting violent.

As Jalil shut the door behind him, Alix let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Sometimes Jalil could be so frustrating with his ideas and theories, constantly trying to recruit Alix to help him which often resulted with her getting in trouble. Now she couldn’t get his stupid theory about ancient gods out of her head. All Alix could think about was Thor and Poseidon going at it. And when she opened her eyes, that’s exactly what she saw. 

In front of her was a circular image of a mountain slope barely three feet wide, a thunderstorm raining down on two figures. It was like watching an action movie on TV, only the image was outlined by a strange purple and green energy, acting like a gateway between Alix’s room and wherever this place was. As a few drops of rain came through the portal and landed on Alix’s face, she saw one of the figures slam down a hammer crackling with lightning on to his opponent’s weapon of choice: a trident. As the two battling figures struggled against each other with weapons locked, the portal closed on Alix unexpectedly. Alix sat there for a couple minutes, trying to process what had just happened, failing to come up with a reasonable explanation. 

  
  


Félix 

Félix woke up that morning with an eager start: today was the day he would go to the school his mother had signed him up for. A student was supposed to be waiting there for him when he goes there later to give him a tour of the campus.

As Félix headed down the stairs, the chef was already setting out the morning meal. There were days when Félix would talk to the kind woman as he ate his breakfast, asking questions that she would often give him answers to. They fell out of the tradition over the past few years, but this morning she lingered just long enough for him to catch her. “Good morning,” he greeted her with a wide grin. 

She looked up startled for a moment, then smiled as she realized it was him. “Good morning, Félix,” she greeted him back. “I hear that today is an exciting day!”

Félix nodded eagerly, “I can’t wait to see what it is like in school.”

She smiled at him warmly as she served him the warm food. “I’m sure it will be an exciting experience for you!” she exclaimed. “Especially after being locked up in this house with only your mother and a few of us staff here.”

Félix nodded in agreement, then frowned as he considered what she said. “Reina, why are there only six people living here?” he asked. “I mean the mansion is huge and has plenty of bedrooms, but no one else has ever come to live here.”

Reina frowned for a moment as she visibly debated about his question before answering. “To be honest, I wondered that question myself when I first started here. When the tutor arrived, I thought Ms. Amelie was going to start up a boarding school of sorts with all the bedrooms and large rooms that could be set up as classrooms. But now, I think she hoped the expanse would keep you distracted from the fact there is a whole world out there for you to explore. I never understood the reason why she was always paranoid about you going outside of the property. Some parents are simply overprotective I guess.” 

Félix looked down to avoid her gaze, knowing full well why his mother locked him up. It wasn’t to keep him safe, but to keep others safe from him. “You said this place could be a school though someday?” he asked, steering the conversation away from dangerous territory.

Reina shrugged. “Maybe someday. She could definitely help a lot of families who can’t afford private schools.”

“And coddle the common folk into a sense of laziness, bringing the entire economy crashing down,” a cold voice interjected from the entrance of the kitchen. Félix turned around and saw his uncle Gabriel Agreste standing in the doorway.

“Hello, Uncle Gabriel,” Félix greeted him, unsure while his distant uncle would take a trip out to his mother’s mansion. The tall man rarely takes time off from his fashion brand, never visiting on holidays or birthdays. Félix often received birthday presents from him, but he suspected it was his Uncle Gabriel’s assistant Natalie buying the gifts and sending them. “What brings you here?”

“It has come to my awareness that you are now sixteen,” Gabriel stated cooly, inspecting the room as he walked over to Félix. “You have grown up to be quite attractive and are now one of the most elusive minor celebrities of France. You would make an excellent fit at my brand as a model." 

Félix frowned as Gabriel moved in closer towards him, unsure what to say about the offer. On one hand, Félix would enjoy the attention it could bring him. But on the other hand, he would be constantly bombarded by the media looking for a scoop. 

Just as Félix was about to ask his uncle more about this offer, he heard his mother’s voice come from the entrance behind Gabriel, “I think Félix should take some time to adjust to socializing with other people and make some friends before thinking about having a job.”

Gabriel turned around to face Amelie, his smile fading into a frown. “I believe a job would be the perfect way for young Félix to mature into a fine young man, not childish games in a schoolyard.”

Amelie gave him a cold stare, “I am his mother and I believe I am the one who knows what is best for Félix, not you.” She looked around Gabriel over at Félix and asked him, “Are you all set for your student tour this morning?”

Félix nodded his head, “I’m meeting someone named Max at the school and I need to leave in a few minutes to be there on time. They also want to talk to me about helping out another new student who speaks Japanese and has a hard time with French.”

“Then you better get going,” she told him, turning her gaze back over to Gabriel. After Félix left the room, Amelie allowed herself to scowl at Gabriel, “You know that you're supposed to stay away from Félix, Gabriel! After Adrien and now this group of people you are working with, you will bring nothing but loss and hurt to him.”

“We both know my interest in Félix has a strong reason behind it. He has special abilities, just like Adrien did, doesn’t he?” Gabriel prodded, narrowing his eyes at her.

Amelie sighed, rubbing her eyes as she gave Gabriel an exhausted look. “Félix doesn’t have any supposed special abilities.” She turned away from him, looking over her shoulder one last time. “It’s time you stop looking for fairy tales to explain my sister’s death and move on with your life. I hear therapy is a good option, you should try it,” without another word, Amelie left a fuming Gabriel to be escorted out by her security guards. He was getting too close to the truth for her comfort.

  
  


Alya

Alya rushed into the park where she knew Aurore and Mireille usually hanged out. The two girls were always at the center of all gossip that ran through the school among the students. Both of them have massive social media followings and everything they post or share immediately goes viral. If she wanted a chance at exposing Lila’s gold digger ways, she had to get to them first. “Aurore, Mireille! Wait up!” Alya called out as she ran over to them. 

Both girls looked back at her, looks of disgust on her faces. “What do you want?” Aurore asked coldly.

Alya frowned, asking them, “What’s wrong?”

“You have a lot of nerve asking that, especially after what you did to Lila,” Mireille snapped.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything to Lila,” Alya insisted, confused by their statements.

Aurore rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away, calling back to Alya, “You know what you did. Maybe you should check our social media to refresh your memory.” Alya pulled out her phone and opened up Aurore’s home page. There was a video recently shared, the views already breaking one million. It was her and Lila, but not at a location she recognized. The Alya in the video was throwing slushie onto Lila, then laughing as Lila ran away in tears.

Alya’s jaw dropped in shock. She knew that this never happened, but the video appeared to be authentic and very real. And now everyone at school believes that she is a bully. Alya felt both angered and petrified of what happened, knowing that her time in school was gonna be a lot harder now. She clenched her fist, determination forming inside of her. Lila Rossi will regret the day she wronged her.

  
  


Marinette

Marinette’s new home was definitely different from the apartment building they moved out of. For one, they owned the entire building that was almost the same size as their old apartment building. The bottom half was mostly dominated by the restaurant her parents had been so excited about. It was a large restaurant with plenty of tables and the large kitchen that her parents were mooning over since they arrived.

The upper half was the apartment, the first level containing a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen for their personal use. It also had a separate entrance from the restaurant, allowing anyone to go straight to the house instead of having to take the long way through the restaurant. The next level had the master bedroom with a bathroom attached, claimed by her parents.

The final and top floor was Marinette’s new bedroom, easily bigger than her family’s old apartment. It had a rooftop access hatch leading to a terrace only accessible by her room. It was like her own private sanctuary, some patio furniture left out from the previous owners. There was plenty of room for her plants and an overhanging roof that allowed her to sit in the shade or stay out of the rain. 

There were even a few plants already sitting in pots along the edge of the balcony. But when Marinette walked over to inspect them, she realized to her dismay all of them were dying. Obviously no one has been around to take care of them for sometime. It made her feel angry that someone would just abandon such beautiful plants.

She knelt down and held one of the plants gently in her hands as she closed her eyes. Concentrating on the flower and what it would look like healthy, Marinette channeled her energy into the flower. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the plant slowly began to stand on its own, regaining it’s healthy colour as it’s cells regenerated and began functioning again. Marinette smiled when she opened her eyes, the flower standing tall at full bloom once more.

She reached towards the next plant and began the process again. Suddenly, her mother started to open up the trapdoor, causing Marinette to stop healing the plant. She step in front of the flowers so her mother couldn't see them. “Marinette! The shipping company is here with our belongings. Please come down and help us unpack.” her mother told her.

“Coming, Mama.” Marinette told as she headed towards the trapdoor, promising herself that she will heal the rest of the poor plants. They may be helpful in helping her learn more about her powers and figuring out what she can do. But she wasn’t quite ready to open up to her parents about it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Tumblr now! [Click here](https://shattered-heartless.tumblr.com/) to check it out!  
> Love reading fanfic and enjoy looking at fanart? Join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) and meet out amazing community!


	3. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Felix start their first day at Collège Françoise Dupont and meet some new people

Félix

Félix stood in front of the stairs leading into Collège Françoise Dupont, waiting for a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng to arrive. She was coming from Japan and was still struggling with some French words. It sounded like it was going to be a challenge, but he didn’t mind. This was an opportunity for him to make a new friend. The head office had given him a basic description of her and so far no one he had seen enter the school matched her description. 

As Félix waited for her to show up, a slender girl with olive green eyes and long chestnut brown hair walked up to him with a shy smile. “Hey! You’re Félix, right? The new student?” she asked.

Félix nodded, giving her a curious look. “Yeah, I’m Félix. And you are?”

“Sorry, I’m Lila Rossi,” she giggled, playing with her hair as she smiled brightly at him. Félix would have classified her as cute if it wasn’t for her eyes. There was something in them that made Félix’s spine shudder at the sight, like she was a predator hunting him. "Would you like me to show you around? We share the same classes so I can help you out with everything." 

Félix opened his mouth to refuse her offer, then felt a strange feeling course through his brain as a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Accept her offer." For a moment he felt the urge to go with Lila, but instantly snapped back to reality.

Félix shook his head as he turned around, a short girl with blonde hair staring him down. Her eyes were blue, with a hint of a glow in them. "I'm sorry, but I already have taken a tour of the school and filled in on the procedure. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find another new student I am supposed to be aiding." 

Lila gave him a sweet smile, through her eyes gave off a hint of confusion. "Of course, maybe we can hangout sometime outside of school."

Félix mirrored her smile, still feeling like he was nothing but prey to her. "We'll see. I don't have a lot of free time and I'll be working with the new student after school. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime," without another word, Félix walked away from them, resisting the urge to run. Something about the way the blonde girl was acting sent chills down his spine, the way she was staring at him and how her words almost made him go against his own will. 

Walking up the steps in the school, Félix spotted a half French-half Asianl with ravenette hair matching Marinette’s description. She was waiting just next to the door, most likely having gotten to the school before him. "Excuse me, but are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Félix asked her.

The girl gave him a bright smile as she looked up at him. "Ye-yeah, that's me. Yo-you're Félix, right?" Marinette stammered, her face turning a shade of red. She seemed a bit shy to him, but then again she just moved here recently from another country. Félix could relate to how that felt, having only one friend that wasn’t even here with him.

Félix returned the smile, feeling a lot more comfortable with Marinette than he did with Lila and her friend. "Yeah, that's me. So do you want to sit together in class?"

Marinette nodded eagerly as they started heading inside of the school, some of her nervousness seeming to fade away. "That would be great! Do you know where we’re supposed to go?"

Félix nodded and gestured up one of the staircases. "We just need to go up this way." 

The two of them head up, unaware of the new journey they were embarking on.

  
  


Lila

Lila scowled as Félix walked away from her. She knew that if she attempted to cling to him, it would only make a scene. That would be bad for her image over all and she couldn't risk that. She turned to Rose, who was staring intently at Félix. "What happened?"

Rose frowned for a moment, then shook her head. "I'm not sure. I never had someone resist my control before. Sure, some people can put up a fight but they always lose. Trying to control Félix was like running into a brick wall.” 

Lila bristled with frustration, "We'll figure it out. You creeping up behind him probably put him on edge," Lila turned her attention back to Félix, who was talking to a half French, half Asian girl Lila didn't recognize. "Who is that girl Félix is talking to?"

Rose looked at the girl then shook her head. "I don't recognize her from anywhere. That's probably the new girl he mentioned."

Lila scowled as Félix and the new girl walked into school together. "We will have to see if we can get her to step aside then if we want a clear shot at Félix. If not, she's gonna be a problem we will have to take care of.” 

"Like that lame blogger?" Rose asked with a smirk. She obviously enjoyed setting up the blogger, a cruel streak Lila knew from the moment they met would be of use to her. Rose has been instrumental in Lila’s rise in popularity, her special gifts just as useful as Lila’s own abilities. Together they were unstoppable, no one ever being able to challenge them. 

Lila chuckled, then shook her head. "No, we can't do that trick again. Someone might pick up on what we did. We'll warn her and give her a chance to step aside. Then if she steps out of line, we'll squish her like a bug."

  
  


Marinette 

Félix was a lot different from what Marinette had expected him to be like. Most pictures of him were emotionless and cold. But those were also professional photoshoots done in a studio. The real Félix was cheerful, always smiling and didn't seem to have a problem with her shyness. 

They walked to class together, Félix eagerly pointing out things along the way. Finally he stopped in front of an open classroom door and indicated inside. "This is our homeroom here," she nodded as he led the way inside, following him in. There were half a dozen students already there, spread out along the middle rows. The front and back rows were both open still, she noted as Félix turned to her. "Where do you want to sit?"

Marinette bit her lip, then murmured quietly so only he could hear, "Do you mind if we sit in the back row? I just feel uncomfortable sitting in the front."

Félix nodded and led the way to the back row, Marinette following him closely as she glanced at the other students in the classroom. Félix stopped at the back of the classroom, and indicated towards the desk on the window side of the class. “You can take the window seat. I mean if you want,” he corrected himself, looking embarrassed as he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck while his face grew red.

Marinette giggled a little, finding his awkwardness a little amusing. It made him look real and honest, rather than someone who was fake, pretending to be something they were not. That was what Marinette expected all rich kids to be like, but since she first met Félix outside of the school he had defied all expectations. And he was a gentleman even, she noted. “Thanks, I would actually prefer that until I get a bit more comfortable with being around others,” she thanked him. 

Félix simply nodded and took the aisle seat next to her, fidgeting as they waited for class to start. Suddenly, he turned in his seat to face her. “So how come your family moved to Paris?” His face began to turn red again as he added, “Sorry, just a bit excited today I guess.” He probably thought he was being rude by being so forward.

Marinette gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’m a bit jumpy today too. We moved because it’s been my parents dream to move back here. My dad was born in Paris and went to Japan to learn the art of cooking. Classes there were cheaper and more accessible, so he made the decision to move there for school. My grandpa wasn’t a big fan though, he wanted my dad to learn baking from him instead.”

Félix frowned. “Do they still talk to each other?”

Marinette nodded. “We chat with him over video calls, but they haven’t visited each other since he left. And since we’ve arrived here, I haven’t heard if we are going to see him. I guess they never really talked about it and are waiting for the other to make a move first,” she sighed, opening up her bag to pull out her tablet.

Félix opened his mouth to say something when a hooded boy walked past them with music blaring out from his headphones. He gave them a glare, then sat down at the desk across from them. Before Marinette could get a good look at him, he dropped his head into his arms.

As she and Félix gave each other a shared look of confusion, another girl walked up to the back and noticed their confusion. “Don’t mind Nino, he’s probably just grumpy because you’re sitting in his usual spot.”

Marinette opened her mouth to ask her who she was, but Félix beat her to it. “Who are you to want us to move?” 

“I’m Alya,” the girl introduced herself. “Sorry, you don’t have to move at all. And don’t worry about Nino, he’s always in a mood. You guys are new, right?”

Marinette nodded, noting that they misunderstood her meaning, “Yeah, I’m Marinette.”

“I’m Félix, nice to meet you,” Félix greeted her politely, holding his hand out to shake hers. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

The teacher — Ms. Bustiers Marinette learned — entered and called the class to attention. A few students walked in, some of them glaring up at Alya before they sat down. Marinette wondered what happened to cause such hostility towards Alya, who seemed kind and cheerful so far. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

  
  


Alix

As class started, Alix had a hard time focusing. Ever since the first incident barely a week ago, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw. After the first time, Alix opened two more portals showing the same fight between the two massive warriors. Doing some research in Jalil’s books, she had managed to identify the hammer wielder as Thor Odinson and the trident user as Poseidon. 

These portals showed her images of them fighting in the middle of a stormy night. Each time, rain would come through the portal and land on Alix. If it wasn’t for the rain coming through, she would have thought of it as some bizarre dream. 

As Ms. Bustier introduced the new students, Marinette and Félix, Alix noticed Lila glaring back at Marinette. Clearly the new girl had already managed to rub Lila the wrong way, just as Alya did according to rumors. Since Marinette was sitting next to Félix, Alix assumed Lila saw Marinette as competition. It was no secret Lila was interested in the rich kid — Rose and Juleka spreading the word that he was supposedly Lila’s soulmate. Alix for her part had decided that she would simply stay out of all the drama for the sake of her sanity.

As Ms. Bustier told them to open up their books, Alix pulled out an empty notebook and began to doodle. She drew two rough stick figures, giving them a hammer and a trident. Alix began to add in lightning and rain, losing herself in the drawing as she put down what she saw on the paper. It wasn’t until she finished making a rough border around the fight scene, the edge similar to that of the time window.

Alix paused for a moment as she repeated the words in her mind.  _ Time window.  _ She wrote it over the drawing, the words fitting the scene so well. What she had been seeing was similar to the history stories Jalil had told her and the rain fell through it like an open window. She had been opening time windows, looking into another time. That meant Jalil’s crackpot theory had actually been correct for once.

“Holy shit!” Alix exclaimed, forgetting that she was in class at the moment.

Ms. Bustier gave her a stern look, “I see you want to start the school year off with a detention then?”

Alix felt her face heat up as she shook her head. “No, Ms. Bustier. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“This is your only warning,” Ms. Bustier told her, then went back to going through the introduction for the literature unit they were starting with. Alix listened to a few of her words, but soon lost focus again and began to stare at her drawing again.  _ What the hell is going on with me?  _ she thought to herself.

  
  


Félix 

Near the end of class, Ms. Bustier gave the class some time to go to the library and pick out a book to work on in pairs. Félix paired up with Marinette since he was already going to be helping her with her other homework, while the rest of class were assigned random pairings. The assignment was to read a novel and pick out the important themes of the story. Ms.Bustier had a basket with different genres inside of it for them to pick at random. Marinette pulled out one label  **romance** , blushing a deep shade of red as she read their topic to him.

As they entered the library's romance section, Félix indicated the two different rows. “Wanna take a row each and pick out the top three that stick out to us?”

Marinette beamed at him, “Sure! See you on the other side.” 

As Félix began going through books, he quickly found one that stuck out to him. It was called The Fault In Our Stars and from the description, it didn’t have a happy ending. As he continued down the row looking for books, Félix heard a familiar voice talking on the other side of the bookshelf. 

It was Lila he realized as he leaned in closer to hear what she was saying. “To be clear, I want you to stay away from Félix,” Lila said in a harsh whisper. “Or I will ruin your social life just like I ruined Alya’s.” 

“But he’s supposed to help me transition from Japanese to French,” Marinette said quietly, a hint of confusion in her voice. “Both he and the school said that he will be helping me with understanding my school work until I’m feeling comfortable with French to work on my own. I may be good at speaking and some reading, but I have trouble with more complex dialogue.”

“I don’t care if you are some special needs kid,” Lila hissed. “Just stay away from him or else. You got it?”

Félix growled quietly, anger building up inside him as he squeezed the book in both of his hands. He could feel the surge of power running through his veins towards his hands, the destructive energy begging to be released. After months of keeping himself under control, Félix let the energy out with his frustration. The dark energy covered the book, making it appear black and cracked. The book then disintegrated into dust, piling up on the floor.

As the energy faded away, Félix rushed around the corner and headed straight for Marinette. Lila switched her scowl to a fake smile a second too late, saying sweetly, “Hi, Félix. Can you please help me find a fantasy book? There are just so many in this library!” 

Félix gave her a fake smile of his own, “Sorry, but I have my own project to work on with Marinette and she needs my help more than you. Maybe you should try the fantasy section on the other side of the library,” without another word, he took Marinette’s hand and led her out of the aisle and around the corner.

Lila huffed audibly behind them, then turned around and stalked away.    
  
“What was that about?” Félix asked, feeling worried about Lila’s threat.

Marinette gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, it's nothing I can’t handle on my own,” she held up the book she was holding. “I could only find this one before she showed up. Did you find anything?”

Félix was about to say yes, but then remembered that he had destroyed the only one he had found. He shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Nothing really stood out to me. What’s the title of that book?” he asked, eager to keep her out of his row. 

“It’s called Pride and Prejudice. It seems interesting to me and you might like it too,” she told him excitedly, her hands trembling as she held the book up for him to see. Félix wasn’t sure if they were shaking from excitement or from what Lila said, deciding to try and find out later.

Félix gave her a warm smile, enjoying her eagerness as he forgot about the destroyed book. “Let’s go read it then!” 

  
  


Nino

As Félix and Marinette headed out, Nino peaked out of the aisle Félix had been in earlier. In his hand was black dust that Nino found piled up on the ground. He wasn’t sure what happened and where the black dust came from, but Nino was certain Félix had something to do to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Fanfic and art? [Click here to join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> [I have Tumblr now!](https://shattered-heartless.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe to my [profile here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless) and check out my other stories!
> 
> Love reading fanfic and enjoy fanart? [Click here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord!


End file.
